total_drama_colorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplays after Salmon is For Desire: Part 2
This is for roleplays after Salmon is For Desire: Part 2. Kiki and Ry (Bruises and Sorrow) Ry’s sore feet thumped through the empty hallways of the hotel. To him, that challenge was a complete and total failure; at least on his side. He’d not meant to traverse through the forest so carelessly but when your eye was screaming in agony from a moved contact and throbbing swelling, you can’t really see where you’re heading. It didn’t matter how much he phrased it to himself, though. If he couldn’t convince Kiki, Lavender, and Dennis he deserved to stay here, then he’d be packing up his damn room in mere minutes. He had ''to find out where each of them were hiding around here. It wouldn’t be hard to locate Lavender since he figured she’d be in her room, but Dennis was probably off somewhere in his own head about some prank he saw from a 90’s cartoon. His only real solution to this problem was: find the big head—or Kiki in this case. He knew where he could possibly find her, but he needed to accomplish something first. Lifting the small refrigerated gel pack up, he tried his best to squint down at it. This thing would last him a bit, but he wasn’t about to give up his vision ''and ''one of his hands in the process. He yanked out his knife and quickly carved into the flaps that sealed the product together, creating a fairly decent slit in the plastic material. He tsked when he realized he needed something to loop through the slits and sighed, reaching back behind his neck to unfasten his necklace. Once he’d done that, he placed the handmade ink dispenser into his pocket and continued with his progress. He looped the string from his necklace through the slits and shakily tied the makeshift ice pack eyepatch around his head, concealing his black eye from the view of others. “It’ll have to do for now…” He bitterly muttered, continuing down the hallway toward his destination, hand firmly pressed against the wall. Being completely blind for the time being would suck majorly but he couldn’t risk it, not with elimination being so near…not with his fate in the hands of people he probably pissed off: he threatened Lavender, he caused the team to lose for Kiki, he probably is some throwaway item to Dennis in this game, and T was the baby of the team so he really didn’t stand a chance, did he? Huffing and puffing his cheeks out, he stopped and reached up. He could feel the braille from a small plaque resting on a door, but he couldn’t read braille; so he moved his hands up a bit more and traced along the first letter he felt: “G.” This was his stop. He moved around the corner and stopped in the doorway. If he screwed up this conversation he could either die or go home without a trace…so if he screwed up, he was screwed here. From where he stood, he could hear the soft pants of the backbone of the team. He couldn’t tell if she was lifting weights or just punching a bag, so he kept his distance to avoid receiving a face full of…really anything she could chuck at him. Clearing his throat, he finally asked, “Kiki?” Nothing beats a good beat down when ya got your head in a funk and oh man was this some kinda messed up funk. Normally rival gangs are the go to for ‘feel better ass kickin’. Somethin about sinkin your fists into the soft parts of someone’s belly, strikin an unguarded temple, and watching the a fool stumble and groan in pain just really takes a load off the mind, ya know? Oh man did I miss my crew. They wouldn’t fuck up this badly, and even if they did, they’d fess up to it. Kiki slammed her fist into the bag on the back swing and bounced back onto her toes. She threw an overhead punch and spent the bag spinning. The unforgivingly rough fabric ate and rubbed away at the skin on her knuckles, leaving them torn,raw, and bloodied. In her hurry to get to the gym she had forgotten to wrap her hands up but like hell she was going to stop and do it now. The rhythm of her initially erratic attacks steadily stretching themselves out over equally timed intervals. The methodical process of it all was soothing in its own way. Who says violence isnt the answer? Somewhere in her close to trance like state, the bag went off course and slightly pushed her out of its way, the force of the heavy bag briefly pushing the air out of her with an ‘oof’ and forcing her to take a step back. Ow shit… She shook her head slightly, trying to put her full attention back on the freely swinging bag in front of her and not on how both T and Ry had both fucked up. Ry? I could see. Dennis & Lav? I could also see them fuckin shit up. But T? That kid has been nothing but sweet and now they go around and keep shit from me? Me??? Shits wrong I say, Mama didn’t raise no liar and like hell i’m not going to hold my ‘fellow’ team mates to the same standards. She deepened her breathing and stopped the bag with both hands. I’m…mad? I’m pissed & disappointed? Maybe? Kiki released the bag and continued to pound away at the glorified sack, the burning pain around her knuckles eventually numbing to a satisfying throb that ran through her arms each time they made contact with the worn surface before the sound of the opening door called her attention. She glanced to the intruder and felt a ball tense in her stomach. Really man? She didnt miss a beat and went on with her calming ritual. Hit after hit, the new presence making her swallowed and dulled anger begin surface once more, the solid sounds as her punches made impact growing steadily louder. “Need somethin. ” She said in a cold and clipped tone, not stopping to a second to turn and look at the red tipped boy. Standing there in his blinded state, Ry felt an intense feeling of apprehension start to kick in. As he stood there, waiting on her answer, he dreaded how this conversation would actually go. He’d have to explain everything that happened in the forest to his leader, something he knew could go south rather quickly… The fact he was pushing blame on T was the main source of his mental hesitation. T was the only teammate on this team who had any credit toward her; he’d seen how they interacted calmly and he’d heard how she put them in charge of the team when he’d wandered off before the second challenge. If he was pushing the blame on Lavender or Dennis, he doubted he’d face much opposition since they’d been screaming for an ass kicking from everyone on this team. More than certain, he could easily wave his hand and tell her about Dennis doing something, but Lavender would be less simple since he was unaware of her relationship with her; however, he doubted it would be harder than Dennis by much since that girl shrieked up a storm about hairspray the other night. His explanation on T would have to work…but would she believe a word he said in this case? The sounds of increased ferocity near him caused his shoulders to immediately tense and shrug upward, yet he showed no signs of moving back any time soon; this was really his only option since he didn’t want to talk to powder puff makeup and couldn’t find grinny anywhere without expecting a prank in his face by sheer dumb luck. He wasn’t exactly sure if she’d heard him, though he could only assume he’d find out if she turned around or something. “Need somethin’?” He finally heard her ask near him, realizing that he’d been heard or spotted by his unofficial official team leader. Now that he had the floor, he wasn’t sure what to say. Could he really pull this off with T probably being the team’s angel? It’d be so much easier to get rid of an emo kid with an attitude over some shrimp puff wearing a halo. Regaining his confidence, he took a large breath and stepped forward. “Look, I fucking screwed up, okay?” He stated, blindly—literally and figuratively—walking into this mess head on. “I don’t know if you know the real story about what happened, but it wasn’t my fault that I fucked up!” He held back a panicked temptation to throw either Lavender or Dennis under the bus since Chris could and would use that against him if he did. “You’re not going to believe me—hell, even I don’t really believe it—but it was T who caused me to…lose sight in the forest.” It was rather obvious from how he was acting that he had no idea about the showcasing of the events in the forest. “They—I…” Suddenly his confidence began to dwindle, resulting in his voice cracking upon deliverance. Instead of standing there doing nothing, he reached up and ripped off the ice pack eyepatch he’d constructed and pointed at his eye. Okay…say something? She attempted to concentrate on the previous rhythm she had set but the unexpected pause after the initial greeting pulled her attention away from the bag and onto the boy awkwardly standing a little ways off just in time to watch him step right into the line of the bags momentum like an idiot. Is he trying'' to get hit??? She swept him out of harm’s way, taking a couple steps to the right and setting him down next to the pull up bar withount missing a beat, huffing a small ‘careful there’ as she did so. She patted the back of her neck and looking at the sap as he continued his little spiel with little notice of what had just happened. “I don’t know if you know the real story about what happened, but it wasn’t my fault that I fucked up!” My guess is he has little practice fessing up to his deed like a worthwhile person. Figures. Although it really wasnt all his fault, he couldnt even come to the conclusion that, yeah, some of the blame set on him was ''deserved. We lost the challenge because he stumbled off''and T said nothing. As far as she was concerned, they both fucked up equally. She thought back at how her boys back home confessed their own fuck ups, their voices equally as hesitant and as worried of bein reprimanded as this little guy in front of her now. Granted, this situation was a mite bit pettier than some of the shit the crew would wade through… perhaps if she wasnt as hardened with dulled anger as she was at the moment she might have felt something resembling pity for the poor sap. Sadly, he wasnt one of her boys and he also wasn’t garnering any sympathy with his pathetic attempt at deflecting the blame. She scrunched her nose in annoyance, but allowed him to finish., shifting her weight irritably. “I know.” She stated simply,crossing her arms in a lukewarm gesture after he had continued on and shown what T had done. She inspected his eye for a second before a small chuckle suddenly erupted from her placid mouth. Im sorry but how could that have even left a black eye that swollen jesus fuckin christ what a light weight. “Dude you bruise like a fuckin peach.” The feeling of Kiki’s hands grabbing on to him elicited a gasp and a tense body. Since he couldn’t really inspect the area around him, he figured she wasn’t really doing anything close to him. He just assumed that he had as great a grasp on depth perception as he did with his one eye, though that took nearly three years to gain mastery of. If this black eye was persistent, he may end up having to ask Arizona for some advice, though he was certain it wouldn’t stay long. Being set down was his only solace in the situation; he couldn’t blurt out an aggressive remark about her not touching him since this was a make or break situation. If she shoved him under the bus for screwing up, he’d really be paraded over if he snapped at her. Reminding himself this wasn’t Dennis or Lavender was hard enough, so he bit back his almost habitual stance on the touch and breathed out a sigh to relieve the pressure building up in his vocabulary. Sure, he’d messed up badly, but he must hold some semblance of use to this team. What did he have over the others? If she asked him why he shouldn’t be voted off, what would he say? Well, he certainly did help keeping Dennis distracted from messing with Lavender like he did in the first challenge. The last two challenges had been a complete success, because he doubted Dennis would have kept his balloon to himself if he could get a rise out of Lavender; he even confessed to only being here for shits and giggles. T kept the peace, which was also a plus, but… It then caught him completely by surprise when she admitted to knowing about the incident in the forest. Did someone tell her or was he just overthinking her statement? “You…know about what?” He asked her, guarding himself with pressed reservation. She couldn’t have seen the black eye take place since she was no doubt further in the forest, right? Chris wouldn’t have been ''that ''dumb to have taken a Panda marker and set it nearby, would he? No, there was no way that even Chris would do something like that. “You know about the black eye happening?” How would she, though? At her comment about his eye, his calm and slightly panicked demeanor turned sour, resulting in his normal facial feature, a frown, falling into place. “…Comparing my skin to the straight male ego is low,” he joked in response, hoping to ease any tenseness in the room. Besides with Ashley, he’d faced rather easy people to discuss matters with; but he really needed a good imprint on this situation, unlike Ashley.